Paghahanap
|english_title: = |date_aired: = February 22, 2017 |hashtag_of_the_day: = EncantadiaPaghahanap |RPrev = Tiwala |RNext = Avisala Reyna Avria |image1 = File:EP158screenshot.jpg }} Search is the 158th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaPaghahanap. Plot Summary In Lireo In her own chambers, Hara Danaya are talking to Mashna Muros and Aquil, commanding Muros to send a soldier to Adamya to inform Sang'gre Alena about what happened in Lireo while she was gone. She was also asked to return to the palace as soon as possible to join their forces to fight against Etheria. As Muros leaves, Danaya stopped Aquil when he was about to leave as well. She asked him about putting him back to his former position of being a general, for Encantadia needs another Mashna that has enough experience from the previous battles. Aquil quickly declined it, for he believes that the trust the Diwatas given to him before will not be easily regained and some soldiers of Lireo will not be too happy for his return. He also said that the only important thing for him is that he is together with Danaya in this battle for Lireo, for Encantadia and for his love for her. As the two shared a kiss, Rama Ybrahim accidentally passed by them but hid and watched them closely. In the room where the statue of Emre was, Cassiopea informed Hara Pirena and Pinunong Imaw of what is happening in Etheria right now, about how Cassiopea is being revived by the Brilyante ng Diwa and preparing for her return. Back in the queen's chambers, Ybrahim finally comes in after Aquil left. He then questioned the Hara how much he trusts Aquil, and if the former Mashna has nothing to hide from her anymore. He then informed Danaya about Aquil's origin and who is his father: the former Hadezar and now servant of Hathoria, Amarro. After learning this, the Rama then warned Danaya that he is not doing this to destroy their relationship but to protect her. Hara Pirena soon joined them and told the two that they need to have a meeting of the council to determine what to do about Cassiopea's visions against the Etherians. Back in the throne room, the Haras and the other leaders of Encantadia has decided to attack the resting place of Avria in Etheria, before she gets out and put the whole Encantadia in danger. Hara Pirena, Rama Ybrahim, and Mashna Muros will accompany Hara Danaya while Imaw will accompany Cassiopea somewhere to continue to do her duty that would benefit Encantadia. The Mashnas of Sapiro, Aquil and the young Sang'gres will be in charge of until they returned. Afterwards, the two Haras, Rama of Sapiro and Muros went to room where the Brilyantes are kept and acquired the power they need for the battle. The Brilyante ng Hangin, with the former keeper Hara Amihan gone, needs to choose between Muros and Ybrahim. Muros was given a non-permanent power by the Brilyante and it eventually choses Ybrahim. They then prepared for battle and made their way to the kingdom of Etheria. In Etheria In the room where Hara Avria is being kept in her resting place, LilaSari and Hera Andora are talking about how they cannot wait for their Queen's return. Andora said that later on, the coffin will once again light up, indicating the second day of waiting is done for the Hara's return. LilaSari then wondered if the Hara of Etheria will be a good queen for all of them. Andora said yes and all of her desires will be fullfilled. However, LilaSari still asked about why she has no desire because she has no memory of her past or who she was. Andora then reminded her that her past is not important anymore, but what is important is that she is one of them now and with Hara Avria and Bathalumang Ether on their side, she has nothing to wish for anymore. Later on, Amarro and LilaSari were sleeping in the room when the Bathalumang Ether arrived and woke them up, furious. Hera Andora and Asval followed soon after. The Bathaluman then warned them that the enemies are coming, prompting all of them to confront the Diwatas and the King of Sapiro and fight to protect their Queen Avria. After leaving, Ether gave the resting Avria more power in order for her to heal quickly and soon rise again. In the forest near Etheria, the Diwatas and Rama Ybrahim finally encountered the new allies of Etheria. Danaya recognized LilaSari, but because of her memory being erased, she did not recognized Danaya and attacked her anyway. Asval then attacked Ybrahim, but he was apprehended by the Brilyante ng Hangin by taking his breath away. Hera Andora attacked the Hara of Hathoria, but Pirena was too agile for her, mocking Andora was just like her living body (Agane). Muros was also able to stop Amarro from his attack. Back in the palace of Hera Andal, Ether looks on as she sees her new subjects being defeated by the Encantados. She then implored Avria to return as soon as possible before it is too late for Etheria to fully rise and conquer Encantadia once again. In Cassiopea's Island As Cassiopea and Nunong Imaw arrives, the leader of Adamya asked what is the purpose of going in the island. The first Hara then told him that this would benefit the whole Encantadia; by searching for the new keepers of the five Brilyantes. Imaw then wondered that the three Brilyantes (Lupa, Apoy and Tubig) still have the three Sang'gres as keepers. Cassiopea then informed Imaw that the other two has none, and therefore the Brilyante ng Diwa was stolen because it has no rightful keeper. He then suggested the two young Sang'gres, Lira and Mira to be trained to be the next keepers because this will eventually happen in the future soon, to which Cassiopea agreed. They now began through a ritual the search for the other three beings that will accompany Lira and Mira for training to be the next keepers of the Brilyantes in case something serious would happen to the current ones like what happened to Hara Amihan. Moments later, the symbols of the five Brilyantes, representing their abilities appeared to which Imaw marveled. Cassiopea told him that they are capable of searching for their new keepers. As Imaw was left in the Island, Cassiopea, along with the five symbols set their sights of searching the new keepers of the five Brilyantes of Encantadia. Category:Episodes Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:2016 series Week 32